


От тебя одно лишь трение

by Hedwig221b



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: Стайлз — приманка для альф





	От тебя одно лишь трение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all you're giving me is friction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522549) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



> Работа также размещена здесь/Work's also posted here [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6657503/17010618)

Дерек не так себе представлял стаю альф.

Во-первых, их совсем не интересовала борьба за его территорию.

— У меня есть панорамный бассейн, — надменно произнес Брендон. — А у тебя что за развалюха? Ты живешь в заброшенном вагоне.

— Его легко оборонять, — ответил Дерек.

— От онкобольных дедулек? — спросил Джейк, растянувшись на крыльце. — Признай, ты безнадежен.

— Ты позоришься перед всем сообществом, — сказал Дэвин — последний альфа — и с отвращением поднял обуглившийся кусок дерева. — Поэтому считай это как стратегическое вмешательство.

Питер находил ситуацию весьма забавной и не стеснялся говорить это вслух. К огромному облегчению Дерека, стая все так же его не принимала. Джейк завел привычку называть его Восставший ЗомПитер, после чего Питер уже не смеялся.

После того, как Дерек удостоверился, что альфы не намерены его убивать, разговоры пошли на лад. Они вернули Бойда и Эрику после длительных переговоров тет-а-тет, о которых Дерек старался не расспрашивать. Рядом с Дереком беты вели себя сдержанно, в чем проглядывалось их чувство вины. Айзек остался тем же Айзеком — он то ходил по пятам за Дереком, то исчезал куда-то со Скоттом. Дерек не трогал его, так как пытался перенять навыки у стаи альф.

— Давай мы все вместе поищем тебе жилье, а? — предложил Брендон через неделю. — Я больше не могу так жить.

— Мне не нужна квартира, — буркнул Дерек.

— Еще как нужна. Квартира с горячей водой, электричеством и приятным интерьером, — яро возразил Брендон. — И хоть какая-нибудь мягкая поверхность, чтобы сидеть. Желательно с подушками.

— Ты волк или кошка избалованная? — сказал Дерек, не отрывая взгляда от шахматной доски между ним и Джейком.

— Мужики, кое-кто, оказывается, умеет шутить, — закатил глаза Брендон. — Ты… — начал было он, но затем замер, склонив голову. Остальные последовали его примеру и, замерев на месте, стали внимательно слушать.

— Это всего лишь Стайлз, — произнес Дерек, заслышав знакомое сердцебиение. Поднявшись с места, он перемахнул через скамью и встал у двери.

— Показушник, — поддразнил Брендон и уставился на дверь, в которую тут же вбежал Стайлз.

Мокрый до нитки, с прилипшей к груди футболкой и румянцем на щеках Стайлз только и смог выдохнуть:

— Знаю, Скотт сказал, что он не в стае, но нам бы не помешала помощь с одной тварью в озере?

— Черт меня дери, — выдавил Дэвин. Дерек грозно на него посмотрел и взял куртку.

Остальная стая выбежала за ними в сумасшедшей спешке. Если Дерек и держался к Стайлзу ближе, чем обычно, то это только чтобы не подпускать их близко.

Вытащив Скотта из крепких объятий гидры, («В чертовом озере!» не унимался Джейк, хотя и раньше слышал порядочно историй об этом сумасшедшем городишке) все вернулись на базу для оказания первой помощи. Стайлз поднял футболку, чтобы протереть глаза, затем выжал из нее воду, дрожа при этом от холода.

Джейк повернулся к Дереку.

— _Кто_ это? — с большим интересом спросил он.

— Даже не начинай, — ответил Дерек и толкнул Стайлза к шкафу с вещами.

***

Несмотря на протесты Дерека, квартира у него все же появилась.

— Прямо в центре города, — жаловался Дерек, угрюмо выглядывая из окна.

— Да, — терпеливо ответил Дэвин. — Разве мы не говорили: тебе надо стать обычным членом общества?

— И не раз, — проворчал Дерек.

— И вообще, — встрял Джейк. — Сегодня вечеринка, поэтому перестань ныть и помоги установить динамики, которые я купил на твои деньги.

Дереку ничего не оставалось делать, как помочь ему. Когда приехали Бойд, Эрика и Айзек, Брендон, вжившись в роль риелтора, вызвался показывать им квартиру. 

— Джексон со Скоттом тоже придут? — тихо спросил Дерек у Айзека, пытаясь сделать вид, будто ему все равно.

— Вроде да, — со вздохом надежды ответил тот. 

Дереку был дан последний шанс сделать из шайки подростков хотя бы что-то похожее на стаю. Несмотря на то, что Брендон, Дэвин и Джейк не желали ему зла, Дерека не покидала мысль о плате за возможный провал.

Прозвенел звонок, и Айзек помчался открывать дверь. Скотт поглядывал на всех с опаской, но он хотя бы пришел, отчего Дереку немного полегчало. Стайлз держал в руках закрытую тарелку, которую тут же сунул под нос Дереку.

— Кексы! — объявил он и поставил тарелку на стол. Снимая крышку, Стайлз задел крем кистью руки. — Упс, — сказал он и слизнул языком крем.

Стая альф безмолвно и беспомощно уставилась на Стайлза. 

— Ребят, — процедил Дерек. — Что насчет музыки? — он потянул за руку Брендона, который, казалось, вот-вот накинется на Стайлза. 

— Вот это у тебя выдержка, — очнувшись, горячо сказал он Дереку.

— Спасибо, — ответил тот и сменил тему беседы.

***

Советы стаи альф начали давать результаты. По крайней мере, отношение Джексона к нему изменилось. Стоило отдать должное Лидии, которая заставляла его ходить на встречи со стаей. От Айзека, Эрики и Бойда исходил запах Джексона, из чего можно было предположить, что в школе они ходили вместе. Лидия до сих пор отказывалась приходить, если на встрече присутствовал Питер, но Дерек уважал ее решение и просто дал Джексону понять, что ее всегда примут в этом доме.

Точно так же Скотт начал появляться чаще, стоило ему поговорить со Стайлзом. Дерек и Скотт предпочитали не разговаривать друг с другом после всего, что было, но он все же приходил, и альфа-стае это нравилось.

Стайлз, однако, проявлял заинтересованность больше всех. Дерек сделал копии ключей от квартиры всем членам стаи, и Стайлз стал частенько наведываться, задавая альфа-стае всяческие вопросы. Джейк мог часами сидеть со Стайлзом, пока тот делал заметки обо всем сверхъестественном, что когда-либо видел Джейк. Дерек приглядывал за ними, но Джейк не приставал к Стайлзу, лишь зачарованно смотрел, как Стайлз склонился над книгой, покусывая губу. Дерек и сам часто любовался этим зрелищем, поэтому решил не вмешиваться.

После разговоров с Джейком Стайлз начал экспериментировать с аконитовыми пулями, добытыми у Криса Арджента. Он заменял аконит другими веществами, вдохновившись идеями доктора Дитона и книгами, которые одолжила ему стая альф. Дерек уже привык, приходя домой, видеть Стайлза, вертящегося вокруг кухонного стола со странными травами, от которых у Дерека чесалось в носу. Дерек часто находил предлоги, чтобы быть рядом с ним, занимаясь то чрезмерно долгой готовкой ужина, то мытьем посуды, то подметанием пола до такой степени, что тот начинал блестеть. Иногда они беседовали — Стайлз говорил, а Дерек слушал, с легкостью вставляя однозначные ответы.

Альфы тоже кружились вокруг него, иногда тупо стоя в дверном проеме и облизываясь. Дерек их прогонял — они даже не пытались скрыть свой интерес.

Переломный момент наступил, когда Стайлз, довольный результатами очередного эксперимента, принес старое ружье.

— Мне его папа дал! — ощетинился он, когда Дерек изогнул бровь. 

Устроившись за столом, Стайлз разложил щетки, тряпки и бутылку с маслом. Все три альфы в предвкушении уселись за барной стойкой. Дерек чуть было не застонал и попытался сосредоточиться на стейке, который он мариновал. Не выдержав и минуты, Дерек поднял взгляд и увидел, как Стайлз, закусив губу, медленно и аккуратно опускал щетку в дуло ружья. Засунув ее до конца, он перехватил поудобнее ружье своими длинными пальцами, и Дерек услышал скуление, исходящее от стаи. 

— Стайлз, — отчаянно произнес Брендон. — Я тебе рассказывал, что у меня есть дом в Беверли Хиллз? С бассейном? Никто из соседей не увидит, что в нем происходит. А еще есть гидромассажная ванна. Классная такая ванна.

— Круто, — отстраненно ответил Стайлз. — У тебя, должно быть, работа хорошая.

— Моя работа лучше, — вставил Дэвин, после чего все трое начали спорить, кто искупает Стайлза в большей роскоши. Дерек с удовольствием заметил, что Стайлз на них даже не смотрел.

Дереку, однако, стало не до смеха, когда Джейк выпустил когти.

— У меня есть дача, где соседи за несколько миль ничего не услышат, — угрожающе произнес Джейк.

— Эй! — громко позвал Дерек. — Вам что, нечем заняться?

— Нет, — тут же ответил Дэвин. В первый раз за все время, что альфа-стая гостила у него, Дерек приготовился к драке. Дэвин выпрямил спину и стрельнул в него взглядом.

Стайлз, все так же ничего не замечая, налил масла на тряпку и начал уверенно водить по ружью сверху вниз. Под его пальцами дуло ружья засияло, а Стайлз между тем провел большим пальцем по всей длине внутренней стороны.

Волки выдохнули все разом, потеряв всякое желание драться.

— Мне надо выйти, — тоскливо промолвил Брендон и, прикрывшись журналом, выскочил из комнаты. Остальные последовали вслед за ним, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью.

Дерек едва сдержал самодовольную улыбку.

— Слабаки, — еле слышно сказал он и повернулся к плите.

— Ты что-то сказал? — спросил Стайлз. — Стоп, а куда все подевались?

***

Когда стая вернулась с "расслабляющей" пробежки, Стайлз уже спал на диване. Дерек сидел в кресле возле него и смотрел спортивную игру по широкоэкранному телевизору, который он сначала не хотел покупать, но теперь отдал бы только через свой труп.

— Господи боже, — сказал Дэвин, увидев Стайлза. Тот лежал, закинув руку за голову, выставив напоказ тонкую кисть руки. Его рот был чуть приоткрыт, а красные губы слегка блестели от влаги. Темные ресницы ярко выделялись на легком румянце щек. Стайлз неосознанно провел языком по губам, а потом открыл рот немного шире.

— Мы пытаемся тебе помочь, Дерек, — пожаловался Брендон. — Разве мы плохие гости? Мы сделали все, что могли, чтобы избавить твою унылую жизнь от трагедий. Чем мы это заслужили?

— Он это не специально, ты же знаешь, — резко ответил Дерек. — Он и понятия не имеет.

— Брехня, — выплюнул Джейк. — Он должен знать. Он это нарочно, говорю вам.

— Да он просто дразнится, — прорычал Дэвин и потопал к выходу.

Дерек лишь вздохнул. Он совсем не хотел разговаривать со Стайлзом обо всей этой ситуации, но терпение у альф постепенно заканчивалось, особенно учитывая приближающееся полнолуние. Дереку было бы невыгодно терять их поддержку — он не доверял дяде, да и тело Джерарда Арджента так и не нашли.

Но Дерек знал, что не вынесет потери Стайлза, а его того и гляди перекинут через плечо и унесут, как героиню романов, которые любила читать его мама. Представив эту сцену, Дерек улыбнулся, а Стайлз громко фыркнул, словно выражая свое мнение по этому поводу.

Через полчаса Стайлз проснулся, лениво потянулся, а потом понял, что лежит вовсе не в своей кровати.

— Вот черт, — прохрипел он низким ото сна голосом. — Я что, уснул во время разговора?

— На половине фразы, — съязвил Дерек, на что Стайлз показал ему средний палец. Потом он встал и потянулся так, что кости захрустели. Его футболка задралась, открыв темную дорожку волос, которая исчезала за джинсами. Дерек резко вдохнул и уставился в телевизор, а Стайлз отправился на кухню.

Игра удерживала внимание Дерека ровно минуту. Затем он решил проследить за сердцебиениями, наполнявшими дом, просто на всякий случай. Внезапно он понял, что Джейк отправился вслед за Стайлзом. Сердце Стайлза билось чаще, чем обычно, поэтому Дерек встал и тихо прокрался на кухню.

Стайлз за стойкой разливал кипяток из чайника в две кружки, в которых виднелись пакетики с чаем. Джейк стоял позади него, одной рукой обнимая его за талию, а второй помогая наливать кипяток. Дерек мгновенно начал трансформироваться, радужка глаз покраснела при виде руки Джейка, которая опускалась с талии все ниже и ниже.

Джейк резко обернулся, увидел стоящего в дверях Дерека и зарычал, словно бросая вызов. Дерек не собирался сдаваться и зарычал в ответ.

Едва услышав шум, Стайлз напрягся и отпустил чайник, который Джейк едва успел поймать. 

— Спасибо, братан, — непринужденно сказал Стайлз и осторожно выскользнул из хватки альфы. Сунув вторую кружку с чаем Дереку в руки, Стайлз тихо пробормотал: — Скоро полнолуние. Ему, наверное, будет неловко, когда оно пройдет.

— Какое унижение, — злобно согласился Дерек, уничтожающе посмотрев на Джейка. 

Джейк ухмыльнулся без капли раскаяния на лице. Дерек подавил желание разорвать его на части и вместо этого последовал за Стайлзом, который настойчиво его звал. 

— Большие и капризные дети, — сказал Стайлз, растянувшись на диване и положив ноги на колени Дереку. 

Тот наградил его притворным угрожающим взглядом, но сам не заметил, как начал массировать его лодыжки. Стайлз испустил вздох удовольствия и устроился поудобнее на подушках. Так Дерек и просмотрел оставшуюся игру, а в конце даже не помнил кто с кем играл.

***

— Тут ребенок, — непривычно высоким голосом произнес Джексон. — Ребенок. Ребенок! Здесь ребенок.

Дерек, разглядывавший останки оборотня, поднял взгляд. Со стаей связался Крис Арджент, сказав, что незнакомые ему охотники выслеживали кого-то в лесу на границе Бикон Хиллза. Этот лес не лежал на территории Дерека, поэтому он их и не почувствовал, но все равно сорвался с места, стоило ему повесить трубку. Несмотря на спешку, стая прибыла слишком поздно — охотники догнали женщину, хоть и совсем недавно, судя по все еще теплому телу. Дерек думал о том, что надо бы похоронить ее по правилам. А потом до него дошли слова Джексона.

Стайлз был уже на другом конце поляны и поднимал ребенка на руки. 

— Кто ж так делает, — с грустью сетовал он. — Убили мать и оставили ребенка одного? — в попытке успокоить плачущего младенца он прижал его к груди и стал укачивать.

— Да вы, блять, издеваетесь, — безжизненно прошептал Дэвин.

— Если тебе надо уйти, проваливай, — ответил Дерек, наблюдая, как Стайлз положил голову ребенка на свое плечо, придерживая рукой его тело.

— Не думаю, что смогу, — жалобно заскулил Дэвин.

— Алло, — Стайлз демонстративно посмотрел на них. — Может, уже пойдем? Малыш устал и хочет кушать, а вы стоите здесь и зеваете.

— _Никто_ не зевает, поверь, — подчеркнул Джейк, но Стайлз, не услышав его, уже шагал к машинам.

По пути домой он заставил Дерека заехать в магазин за вещами для младенца.

— Он не будет жить с нами, — предупредил Дерек, припарковывая машину.

— Конечно не будет, — ответил Стайлз. — Мне семнадцать, а ты больной на всю голову. Надо найти его стаю.

— Сам ты больной, — пробубнил Дерек. Несколько минут спустя он вернулся с детским креслом, подгузниками, детским питанием и плюшевой уткой, которую схватил у самой кассы.

— Так и знал, — усмехнулся Стайлз и отдал ребенка Дереку, а сам полез устанавливать кресло.

Дерека переполняли чувства от смешавшихся вместе запахов младенца и Стайлза. Он прижал к себе ребенка, наслаждаясь его весом на груди, и смотрел, как Стайлз возился с ремнями.

— Камаро точно машина не для всей семьи, — процедил Стайлз, закрепив наконец-таки сиденье.

— Прости, дорогой, — с издевкой ответил Дерек. — Сейчас поеду, куплю минивэн. 

— Вот ты смеешься, а минивэн был бы удобнее, — не растерялся Стайлз и забрал ребенка, нечаянно столкнувшись руками с Дереком. У того побежали мурашки, и Дерек шагнул назад, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Стайлз.

— Да, — буркнул Дерек. — Поехали.

Отца крохи нашли только через две недели. В течение этого времени Дерек шесть раз выгонял стаю альф из квартиры. Первый раз случился после того, как Стайлз, склонившись над самодельной люлькой, тихим и нежным голосом пел младенцу колыбельную. В последний раз Дереку самому пришлось уйти. Они со стаей возвращались с тренировки (хотя на самом деле это были догонялки в лесу), а когда открыли дверь, то увидели, как Стайлз, стоя возле раковины, купал ребенка. Карапуз размахивал ручками и ножками во все стороны, а Стайлз, поймав его за пальчики, притворился, будто кусает их. Ребенок восторженно закричал, а Стайлз широко и довольно улыбнулся. Внезапно малыш шлепнул ладошкой по воде, окатив ею стол, пол и самого Стайлза. Тот с недовольным стоном стянул мокрую футболку.

— Нет, — развернулся Дерек. — Нет, не-а, ни за что, нет, — он толкнул Брендона в плечо, заставив отойти к двери.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Брендон. — Пожалуйста, дай войти. Пусти меня к нему, мне надо, всего чуть-чуть, — Дерек с трудом выставил упирающихся и возбужденных альф за дверь.

— Он это нарочно, — сказал Джейк, и все согласно кивнули.

Дереку больше нельзя было откладывать разговор со Стайлзом. После того, как они вернут ребенка стае. Это было необходимо, и неважно, что это принесет ему боль.

***

— Есть разговор, — Дерек сел за стол напротив Стайлза, который бездумно кусал ручку.

— Валяй, — сказал Стайлз и закрыл тетрадь.

— Тебе стоит реже бывать здесь, — запинаясь, выдал Дерек, но тут же замолчал, увидев гнев и боль на лице Стайлза.

— Я что, мало помогал? — вскипел Стайлз и встал, отшвырнув стул. — Я только и делаю, что _помогаю_ тебе, и не говори мне, что я не в стае, я сам это знаю! Но я думал, между нами все налаживается, ты ведь дал мне _ключи_ и…

— Стайлз, — неловко прервал Дерек. — Ты в стае, конечно же ты в стае.

— Значит, ты до сих пор меня ненавидишь, — смирился Стайлз. Вся ярость из его глаз куда-то исчезла, а плечи поникли.

— Нет, — решительно возразил Дерек. — Я не… Господи, Стайлз. Я никогда тебя не ненавидел.

— Тогда я ничего не понимаю, — обиделся Стайлз.

— Это все стая. Альфья стая. Они познакомились с тобой совсем недавно, они не привыкли. Ты, ну, ты просто, — Дерек был не в силах подобрать слова, поэтому просто быстро выпалил: — Ты их возбуждаешь.

Брови Стайлза полезли на лоб.

— _Чего_?

— Ты их заводишь, они начинают драться за тебя и не могут сконцентрироваться, — объяснил Дерек. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты реже был возле них. Дай им научиться сопротивляться тебе.

— Сопротивляться? — воскликнул Стайлз.

— Да ты же, сука, дразнишься все время, — сказал Дэвин, войдя в комнату. Дерек грозно рявкнул, отчего Дэвин поднял руки и торопливо попятился назад. — Понял, ты сам разберешься.

— _Что_ я делаю? — спросил Стайлз, ошеломленно опустившись на стул.

— Я бы сказал по-другому, — вздохнул Дерек. — Я знаю, ты это не специально.

— Что не специально? — пораженно спросил Стайлз.

— Ружье, — проорал Брендон из соседней комнаты. — Крем на кексах. Ты разгуливал по квартире в мокрой футболке. Ты спал! Черт побери, ты спал где только можно, весь такой сонный и красивый.

— Еще ребенок, — встрял Джейк. — Помните ребенка?

— Либо заткнитесь, либо валите отсюда! — проорал Дерек в ответ, а затем опустил голову на стол, пытаясь побороть головную боль. 

— Окей, во-первых, это безумие. Во-вторых, вы обвиняете жертву, — ощетинился Стайлз.

— Знаю, — простонал Дерек. — Поверь мне, я знаю. Но скоро они уедут, и потом все станет как прежде. Я могу себя контролировать, это просто они, они не могут… — Дерек осознал свою ошибку одновременно со Стайлзом.

— _Ты_ можешь себя контролировать? — с любопытством спросил Стайлз. — То есть ты с ними согласен, да? Я… — он замолчал, а затем неуверенно продолжил: — тебе нравлюсь?

Дерек издал жалобный стон, молясь изо всех сил, чтобы под ним разверзлась земля и поглотила его.

— Мы сейчас не обо мне говорим. А о них, они альфы, им нравится определенный тип…

— Ага, горячие штучки, — пропел Дэвин.

— Боже мой! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Вы с ума сошли!

— Стайлз, пожалуйста, — взмолился Дерек. — Оставь их.

Стайлз, кажется, впервые в жизни сделал то, о чем просил Дерек.

Удостоверившись, что жизнь Дерека повернулась в лучшую сторону, стая альф уехала, заставив Дерека пообещать звонить им, если что-то случится.

Брендон оставил конверт с тиснением из настоящего золота адресованный Стайлзу. Дерек поклялся никогда не передавать его.

Когда Стайлз пришел на первое собрание стаи после отъезда альф, то не подал виду, что помнил об их с Дереком разговоре. Только щеки покраснели, стоило им встретиться взглядами. Успокоившись в первый раз за долгое время, Дерек позволил себе расслабиться и наслаждался несколькими днями умиротворения.

Но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. На очередной встрече стаи Стайлз постоянно трогал свою шею. Дерек пытался сосредоточиться на том, что говорил Бойд, но взгляд его неумолимо падал на пальцы Стайлза, скользящие сверху вниз по шее. Когда Стайлз склонил голову, Дерек уже не мог оторваться. Он знал, что рано или поздно более чувствительные члены стаи, а именно Айзек и Питер, учуют его желание, но не мог себя сдерживать. В конце концов, Айзек вскочил на ноги и предложил всем пойти прогуляться, испепелив Дерека взглядом. Все вышли, кроме Стайлза, который копался в рюкзаке.

— Ты надо мной издеваешься? — зарычал Дерек, двинувшись на Стайлза.

— Что? — сказал Стайлз, подпрыгнув от испуга. Он попятился назад, но его ноги уперлись в подлокотник дивана.

— Если ты играешься со мной, если ты и вправду д… — Дерек не мог произнести это слово. — Это не смешно. Так нельзя.

— Я ничего не делал, — с придыханием ответил Стайлз, посмотрев ему в глаза.

Дерек провел рукой по его шее от мочки уха до ключицы, как делал это Стайлз несколько минут назад.

— Даже сейчас не пытаешься? — хриплым голосом спросил он.

Стайлз поежился.

— Даже сейчас, — сказал он и вцепился в футболку Дерека, когда тот сделал шаг назад. — Но попытался бы, если бы знал как.

— Не надо, — покачал головой Дерек. — Если ты это не серьезно, то не надо. Ты себе не представляешь, что я хочу сделать с тобой.

— Так покажи мне, — сказал Стайлз и, обвив руку вокруг шеи Дерека, притянул его к себе так сильно, что оба упали на диван. Дерек выставил руку вперед, чтобы не придавить Стайлза, но тому было все равно — обхватив плечи Дерека, он прижался к нему, пока Дерек не сдался и не лег на него сверху. Стайлз раздвинул ноги, чтобы Дерек устроился поудобнее.

— Черт, — ругнулся он и поцеловал Стайлза.

Стайлз вложил в поцелуй все силы и желание. Дерек никогда так не целовался, словно оба играли в игру. С Кейт он всего боялся и пытался это скрыть за силой и резкостью. Но со Стайлзом он чувствовал улыбку на губах. Когда Дерек стал осыпать поцелуями его шею, оставляя после себя засосы, Стайлз с искренним энтузиазмом выражал глубокое удовольствие. Дереку ничего не оставалось делать, как снова поцеловать его, губы, его улыбку, пока Стайлз не отвернулся, запыхавшись.

— Не у всех есть супер-дыхание, — еле выдавил он, подняв сияющий взгляд на Дерека.

— Слабак, — ответил Дерек, хотя сам выглядел не лучше.

— Ну, давай, — Стайлз заставил Дерека отодвинуться, чтобы между ними образовалось пространство. — Давай же, я долго не протяну, — и стянул с Дерека джинсы, выбросив ремень куда-то за диван. Дерек ответил ему тем же — стянув со Стайлза штаны, он начал мастурбировать ему, утопая в его стонах и судорожных вздохах. 

— Давай же, — вновь сказал Стайлз, схватив рукой член Дерека. Они действительно долго не продержались.

Задрав футболку Стайлза, Дерек кончил ему на живот, а затем с довольным урчанием размазал все по животу.

— Какая гадость, — удовлетворенно сказал Стайлз. Дерек пропустил это мимо ушей.

— Поверить не могу, что я — приманка для альф, — сказал Стайлз немного позже, когда они перебрались в спальню. — Оказывается, все это время я искушал эту определенную часть населения.

— А мне не верится, что ты делал это все не нарочно, — подметил Дерек, запустив пальцы Стайлзу в волосы. — Ты чистил ружье необычайно пошло, — Стайлз не выдержал и громко рассмеялся, уткнувшись Дереку в грудь. 

Дерек, в свою очередь, улыбнулся, глядя в потолок — у него была крыша над головой, кровать и Стайлз. Все, что ему надо.

Годы спустя Стайлз все-таки нашел конверт от Брендона.

— Боже мой, — сказал он. После стольких лет и встреч с альфами он до сих пор не верил, что они его не разыгрывали. — Ты понимаешь, что Брендон собирался достать мне кольцо Кейт Миддлтон? Не копию, а настоящее кольцо с ее пальца.

— Я бы его выкинул, — закатил глаза Дерек.

— Дерек, — сказал Стайлз, читая письмо. — У него места в ложе Доджерского стадиона. Прости, Дерек, между нами все кончено, я звоню ему, — расхохотался Стайлз, когда Дерек поймал его и перекинул через плечо. — Тебе не победить, — пытался подколоть Стайлз сквозь смех. 

Дерек, ни капли не жалея, ущипнул его за зад и понес наверх, чтобы показать, как _именно_ он будет побеждать.


End file.
